Simple Darthipedia:Articles of Eviltude Nominations
Articles of Eviltude are quality Darthipedia articles that cannot reach Featured Sith status because of their limited content, or their limited Sithness. There are few rules for articles aspiring to reach AoE quality, though there are some: An article must… #…be reasonably well-written and funny. #…be properly categorized and contain images where possible #…not be tagged with any improvement templates. #…link to Destroy your planet. #…contain no personal attacks on users or real-life people. To nominate an article for AoE, add its name at the bottom of the list below, and add at the top of the nominated page. Others will object if the article does not meet the requirements or if they feel it is not funny. After a week, if an article has +5 support, it can be added to the Articles of Eviltude list. Articles can be passed with objections relating to its funniness (if it has five more support votes than oppose votes), but they cannot be passed if they do not meet the criteria above. There is no limit on the length of type of article, once it is funny. Nominations Destroy your planet Support #How could we not? AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 17:32, 1 February 2008 (UTC) #I still say It does not meet rule number 4 since Destroy Your Planet has no link to Destroy Your Planet but what the hell.--'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:39, 1 February 2008 (UTC) #Now it does. Karohalva 20:56, 1 February 2008 (UTC) #I vote: yes. Otherwise the admins would probably Destroy your planet. User:Master Gump '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks Mandalorian Roulette Support #Nominated, One of my first articles created on Darthipedia and still one of my favorites.--'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:34, 1 February 2008 (UTC) #Here, here... Albeit the Mandalorians probably went extinct after they killed themselves. "The Ultimate Sport"... '''Oppose' Neutral/Snide remarks That book I can't remember the name of or find, but it's definitely in there so if you remove the info again I will have you banned Support #'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 17:44, 1 February 2008 (UTC) # Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:55, 1 February 2008 (UTC) #I can't say no to this, though I may have an idea or two for expanding it... 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 20:02, 1 February 2008 (UTC) #Definitely, yes. User:Master Gump Oppose Neutral/snide remarks German Star Wars Humor Wiki Support #'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 17:44, 1 February 2008 (UTC) # Jawhol! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:55, 1 February 2008 (UTC) #Ja! Ja! Gust flipperwault gershput! User:Master Gump '''Oppose' Snide remarks SWGames Support #'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 17:44, 1 February 2008 (UTC) # Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:55, 1 February 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks Wookiee-Nookie Support #You know you want to. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:55, 1 February 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks Cassus Fett Support #*hiccup* Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:55, 1 February 2008 (UTC) #Karohalva 20:59, 1 February 2008 (UTC) #Cassus needs it! Besides, he's the ancestor of the Boba Fett to come! '''Oppose' Neurtal/snide remarks Mandalore Support #For Mandalore!! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:08, 1 February 2008 (UTC) #Hmmmm... Which Mandalore are we talking about? Mandalore or Mandalore? '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks Category:Darthipedia